


Not those kind of molds

by PilferingApples



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilferingApples/pseuds/PilferingApples





	Not those kind of molds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carbon65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/gifts).



 

 

 

Note: it turned out that's who Courfeyrac wanted to give the molds to anyway! Good job, Marius! (Marius will not calm down about this for like a week, but good job!) 

 

Happy Breadfish Day!:D 


End file.
